1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a driving device, particularly for a hatch in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a wide variety of known driving devices for moving vehicle hatches. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,285 shows a driving device with a Bowden cable system and a direct drive for opening and closing a vehicle hatch in which an electric motor with a gear unit and clutch is used.
Further, US2007/0062119 discloses a driving device in which a spindle drive brings about automatic closing and opening by means of a motor with a gear unit and a clutch.
Drives of the kind mentioned above are very complicated with respect to construction and accordingly entail relatively high manufacturing costs.